


Surprises & More:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Central Intelligence Agency, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Getting Back Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Regrets/Regretting, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, assignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine decided not to go through with her assignment, After she, Steve, & their ohana all rescued Doris, & Wo Fat's father from the compound, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Surprises & More:

*Summary: Catherine decided not to go through with her assignment, After she, Steve, & their ohana all rescued Doris, & Wo Fat's father from the compound, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It nearly killed Commander Steve McGarrett to let his ex-lover, & almost fiancée, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins walk out of his life again, but he has to do it, Cause she said that she was happy doing what she was doing for the C.I.A., but he knew that she was full of shit, & she was making her way to the plane, as she was going up the steps, she asked herself this.

 

**"What the fuck are you doing, Rollins ?, Wake up !"** , she exclaimed, as she thought to herself, & she made her way back down to Steve, & she ran to him, He met her half way, & they rushed in for a bruising kiss, & it didn't stop, til the need for air was needed. "This is one of the best surprises & more", The Former Seal with a smile, & Catherine said with a bigger smile, happy making this decision on the fly.

 

"Well, Here is one more, I love you, Steve, I never stopped loving you", Steve responded with a more passionate kiss, & they stood there, & everyone, including his mother, all clapped & cheered for them. "Let's go home, Shall we ?", She nodded, & said, "We shall", & they went to their ohana, who were smiling, & waiting for them. They congratulated the couple, & took the next flight out to Hawaii, & start their futures with a clean slate.

 

The End.


End file.
